


Michael's lunch meat

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Age Play, Anal, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Decapitation, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Fucking a dead boy, Fucking a severed body, Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Like two dead bodies get fucked in this story, Lizzie has a wife, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mutilation, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Size Difference, Size Kink, This is a weird book, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: Sometimes not knowing what something is ,is the best thing possible.****"Isn't the duck a bit childish",Michael says,he was completely naked,his face was partly washed. The "bruise" on his head was a whole wound ,Jeremy stitched for him.(Jeremike is end game in this book)
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton/Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton/Original Character(s), Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald, Michael Afton/The Crying Child, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael afton/William Afton | Dave Miller/Elizabeth Afton
Comments: 21
Kudos: 11





	Michael's lunch meat

Today was the day William was coming back home,or well he was going to be staying with Michae,in Michael's house. Michael was nervous, it has been a good 15 years since he saw his father. He had been arrested for the murder of the five children at Freddys. But that never bothered Michael,he still held a very odd relationship with his father. 

William was going to be dropped off at the apartment building. Michael had already sent them a pair of keys for William. He was the only Afton kid,or really anyone in the family,that was willing to take William in. He was nervous, it's been so long since he last saw his father in person. 

He was only 14 years old when his father got taken away. He was now 29 years old,he's never dated or even kissed anyone, a small part of him has always hoped for his father to be the one. Michael didn't really get his odd affections for his father but simply accepted them,there was no point in hating himself or being disgusted. He already was okay with William killing five fucking kids. 

He started a pot of peppermint tea,the smell always reminded of his father who drank it during the holidays. It was winter,and close to being December.

In two weeks Lizzie and Chris will be visiting and staying. 

They knew about how he would be staying here,Michael just wasn't sure how they would react really. Plus it didn't help that the day before Christmas was when William was arrested. He remembers when the cops showed up at the door,he had opened and greeted them. Michael first thought it was Uncle Henry and he was so happy and wearing his favorite Christmas sweater. He was confused at first when he saw them but let them in. 

The second William saw them he sighed and set Lizzie down who was helping with decorating the tree. He went up to them and talked to them before he was handcuffed. Michael and Lizzie both started freaking out,Chris didn't understand what was happening but did start crying. 

Michael remembers one officer,Burke,pulling him to the side and telling him what his father had done. At first Michael didn't believe him but the more he thought about the more sense it made. Plus a part of him knew deep down it was William killing those kids,he was just too in love to admit it. 

Michael was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of keys in the door knob. The door opened and Michael stepped into the wall and started to sob at the sight of his father.

He was now scrawny and thin,he used to have some fat to him. His hair now passed his shoulders and his facial hair was full, he was cleaned and kept himself neat. William's eyes lost all sparkle or joy in them and just seemed tired,he had more wrinkles than ever before and slouched slightly. 

"Fatha",Michael says,running over to him and hugging him. He was taller than William, and easily picked up the older male. "It's so good to see,it's been so long Fatha",Michael says as he places William down. 

"Yeah,you've grown..so much",William mutters, looking up at his son and placing a hand on his face. Michael smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. 

"I have,it's been 15 years after all,oh I also have peppermint tea,it should be done soon",Michael says as he heads to the kitchen. William felt the place where Michael kissed before stepping inside the house fully and shutting and locking the door. 

Michael got the tea ready as William sat down,"two sugar cubes in your",Michael says,handing him a cup and sitting down across from him. 

"Yeah,two cubes",William says,surprised Michael remembered.

"Lizzie and Chris will be visiting in two weeks,other than that it will just be me and you…",Michael says as he stirs his tea. He didn't really have any friends, he just been invested in William all of his life. "Oh!I only have one bed,but I can sleep on the couch,I also plan on getting a bed for the guest room,there only a couch in there but I want to sleep on a bed",Michae started rambling on about the bed situation and how usually Chris stayed in the guestroom,Michael on the couch and Lizzie in his bed with her wife. 

William placed a hand on his shoulder,"You can just sleep with me Mikey,and calm down sweetie,you're rambling",William brought his hand up to Michael's cheekbone, stroking it softly. 

Michael froze up,"oh ok",he mummers, leaning into William's touch. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, he missed his father so much and was so nervous. William let go of his face after a while. 

"So,how are you my dear Mikey, got some friends , maybe even a girlfriend?" William asked, he wanted to know everything about his son.

Michael swallowed,"I'm fine, and I have friends kinda well co-workers that I'm close with just two but yea",he clenched his fist,he really wasn't close to anyone, he just invested most of his time and energy onto William. He knew it was wrong to be this invested with his father but he couldn't help it, he just loved him.

"Fatha",Michael choked out,he hated thinking about how lonely he was,"tomorrow we can go shopping for clothes for you, I should sleep,I have work",Michael quickly got up, keeping his head down as he made his way to his room. 

He shut the door and got undressed to his boxers and laid down. It was sorta late, only 7pm but still. It was already pitch black out and he needed to not focus on his father. Michael laid in bed, staring at the roof until William opened the door. 

"Are you asleep?"he asked, Michael didn't say anything. William shut the door and shuffled around, he laid on the bed next to Michael. Michael swallowed, he was so close and his mind started to drift, imaging his father making a move on him, forcing himself onto Mikey. 

He fell asleep while staring at the ceiling, ignoring the problem between his legs. He woke up to his alarm,he sighed and sat up. Michael really wasn't ready to get up.

Michael glanced at his father who was sound asleep, he flicked on his nightstand lamp and smiled. The man looked so peaceful in his sleep, he leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "See you later",Michael whispered, brushing his hair before getting up and dressed for work. 

He left a sticky note on the table, telling William where everything is and to just call him if he needed anything. 

***

William was watching tv when Michael came back. "Hello fatha",Michael says, sitting down on the couch by him.

He leaned onto William who patted him on the head,"tired kiddo?"William asked,as he softly stroked Michael's hair, humming softly as he did so.

"Yeah,long day,got yelled at for messing up",he muttered, he didn't like people yelling at him,well he hated it,it always made him cry."Hylie and Jeremy weren't at work so I was dealing with all the orders and ended up doing more than I can take.I umm tripped over my own shoe laces and broke multiple vases and killed a couple plants",he started to rant on about it, how he got chewed out by his boss and had to clean up the mess. 

William sighed and gave him a small kiss and pulled him close. The way Michael ranted reminded him of his ex-wife, Michael shut up and kissed back. He climbed onto William's lap,arms his shoulder as he deepened the kiss. 

Michael could feel butterflies in his stomach,as his father licked his bottom lip. Michael opened his mouth slightly and let him slide his tongue in, exploring Michael's mouth. 

William pulled back,"Mikey",he whispered as he started kissing Michael's neck. Michael whined, his skin was very sensitive. "Fatha",Michael weakly responded,never really being touched or kissed like this by anyone. 

"Mikey..let's...let's stop",William says,his mouth still on Michael's neck,"just...let's not go any further then this",William suggests, scared and ashamed of his attraction to Michael. Michael kept his arms around William.

"oh,,ok",he says,his heart was pounding and he wanted to touch his father and have him on his hands and knees. 

"Just kissing",William says,as he moved his hands to Michael's sides and started to kiss his neck over and over. Michael clung to him and let William take the lead. 

William then started to bite and suck on Michael's pale neck,leaving hickies and bite marks. "F-fatha,oh,fatha that feels so nice~",Michael moaned into his father's ear,he couldn't help but grind a bit against William. 

William slid a hand into Michael's shirt and started playing his nipple,making Michael shiver and whine. "Fatha,please~",Michael whined as he undid his own pants,William watching him. Michael started to stroke his own cock while kissing William and whining. 

William moaned and started to stroke Michael's cock with him. Refusing to break away from the kiss as Michael's hips twitched and he soon came. 

Michael pulled away,his face bright red,"I'm sorry I didn't mean to just,,,the heat of the moment I'm sorry",Michael says as he got off of his father and fixed his pants. "M-maybe you should take a shower and I'll just clean myself up,, I'm sorry",Michael apologized. 

William wasn't sure what to say,"y-yeah I'll go shower,,this was just a random thing,,nothing more",he reassured himself out loud. Michael nodded in agreement,close to crying as William got up and left to shower. 

***

They didn't say much as Michael started up the car and headed right for the closest store. "Do you know your clothes size?"Michael asked.

"A medium in men's",William says,keeping his eyes out on the road,watching the yellow stripes come and go. He kept his eyes as far as possible from Michael. The whole thing in the living room kept playing in his head. 

Michael nodded and turned on some music before arriving to the place. Again they didn't speak much as William found some outfits and Michael bought them for him. 

They made their way back home,not really speaking as William placed his things in Michael's bedroom. Michael was standing in the doorway watching him. "Fatha",he says in a small and calm voice. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michael asked as if William was a small child. 

William didn't really want to talk about it. He rather forget about it and act like it never happened. William sat down on the bed,"yeah",he says, as Michael approached the bed.

Michael lifted his head up with his hand, he trailed a finger across his lips,"well start talking",Michael says,as he narrows his eyes at William. 

William swallowed,he wasn't expecting that kind of reaction and he avoided any eye contact with Michael. He always imaged Michael more weaker and easier to over power but it seemed he was wrong, dead wrong. 

Michael kissed him softly on the lips. William made a slight gagging noise as he gripped Michael's shirt, pulling him close. Michael pulled back and shoved him on the bed,climbing onto his lap.

He held William's hands above his head, clearly thinking.

"Not going to say anything..?"he asked, bringing one hand to his shirt and slowly undoing it. 

William whined,he liked this,he liked this too much."fuck me",William muttered under his breathe, he was hard and needed to be relief, he hadn't been touched in a long time. 

Michael let go of his arm and finished undoing William's shirt. He kissed William's neck before trailing down to his chest. He licked over William's nipples, sucking one into his mouth and biting it slightly. 

William gasped ,"Michael~",he whispered, he felt like he needed to be quiet. Michael smiled and pulled back before kissing his neck and biting down on it. Michael bit all over William's neck, adoring the feeling of his flesh between his teeth as left light bruises all over the man's skin. 

"You like this?"Michael asked,pulling away and hovering over William. He looked down at William and took in the man's thin body,the heart tattoo with his mother's name on it above the nipple he bit. 

William closed his eyes,"yes",he reluctantly answered. 

Michael smirked and got off of him,"stay right there,papa~",Michael says. As he started to shift through his top drawer until he found what he wanted. 

He climbed back onto the bed before placing a blindfold around William's eyes. "Shush,I'm going to take real good care of you~",Michael says,as he started undoing William's pants. 

He pulled them down along with William's boxers. He toyed with William's cock for a second before having him move onto his hands and knees. William was clearly a little nervous,he has never done anything like this with a man. 

Michael lubed up two of his fingers and slid one in. He listened as William winced, he was tight. "Relax,ok?" Michael says.

"Ok",William replied, sighing and trying to ignore the feeling. Michael moved his finger back and forth slowly, it felt kinda nice. He slid the second finger in and started fingering his ass,moving carefully and slowly. 

William let out a low line as Michael pulled out his finger. "You're doing so good~",Michael says.

William was caught off by the praise,"Am I being a good boy,Master?"he asked, wanting to slap himself for saying that. It just felt right to ask that. 

Michael chuckled,"Yes,You're being such a good boy for master~",Michael says, kissing him on the cheek. 

Michael moved behind him and pulled down his pants and briefs. He then leaned over William and slid his dick between William's thighs. William's smaller cock laid on top of Michael's,Michael started moving his hips back and forth,rubbing them together. 

William gasped and started to moan. Michael grabbed his hair,"Don't get too loud,I have neighbors",he whispers sternly into his ear. William nodded and bit into his lip as Michael coutined moving back and forth.

"You're so small compared to me,isn't that sad,being so small compared to your son?~",Michael teased,as he moved away and put lube on his dick and inside William's ass. "Ready?"he asked, positioning himself outside of William's hole. 

William nodded,"ready",he couldn't say anything else. He was smaller compared to Michael,clearly older but smaller in height,body weight and dick size. It was embarrassing but in a good way, he kinda like that Michael cock was much bigger than him. 

William gasped as he felt Michael slowly move into him, it stung. He slowly stretched William's asshole, wincing at just how tight he was. "You've never been ficked like this have?"Michael asked. 

"Y-yeah...first time",William admitted,he wanted to cry from embarrassment. It was humiliating to say that out loud. 

Michael clicked his tongue at him,"You're what, 40?",he asked,"and this is your first time doing something so vanilla?"his voice was harsh and right in William's ear. 

William moaned in response as Michael pushed himself further into the man."You're pathetic,and inexperienced~ ",he kissed him softly on the neck. He slid himself out of William to his tip before sliding back in slowly. 

He got a grip slightly on William's neck,digging his finger into his neck knowing it'll bruise. Michael then started at a slow and neat pace moving in and out of his father,letting him adjust slowly and listening to breathing started to speed up. 

The way Michael belittled him made him harder and he loved it. Michael kissed him again before he went at a quick and rough pace,forcing his whole body and the bed to move. William yelped and gripped onto the sheets,"M-MASTER~",he yelled, as Michael covered his mouth. 

"Keep it down,bitch",Michael commanded,spanking his ass and making William whimpered. 

Michael chuckled and spanked him again. The only sound filling in the room was of William's soft moans and skin hitting skin. 

"Such a good boy~",Michael says,as he pushed himself into William and cummed. He pulled out,letting his cum slowly leaking out of William. 

Michael removed the blindfold from William and let him lay down. He flipped William over and started to stroke William's cock slowly. "Ah,how selfish of me",he says,"you haven't cummed yet,Dear",Michael mummers as he started moving his hand up and down, messing with his tip. 

"Mikey ,fuck~",William moans as he finally cummed. 

Michael pulled his hand away and licked it clean. William covered his face, shame and guilt rising in him. "Next time I can be rougher with you~",Michael says, kissing him softly. He didn't want to push William too much or hurt too much. 

****

William woke up alone, Michael must have already gone to work. He sighed and sat up, he didn't want to focus on what happened last night as he got into the shower. Washing away the sins they committed the other man. He couldn't believe he let another man touch him, he let his son touch him. 

He sighed as he slipped on just a pair of jeans and a white button up. He went into the kitchen and Michael had left him another note, a couple 20s and a phone. William wondered when he had the time to get the phone but decided not to dwell on it. 

There were only three contacts, Michael, Elizabeth and Chris. It felt odd to see Liz and Chris's names there, probably because it's been so long since he seen them. 

He tucked it into his pocket along with the money. Michael suggested he walked around and maybe even looked at some shops. He pulled on a striped sweater, a big winter coat, a beanie and boots before leaving. It was cold out and the air nipped at his nose as he started walking around. 

He only stopped at a Starbucks before he passed a flower shop. William decided to step inside,he had forgotten what Michael's job was. He took a sip of his coffee as he started eyeing some flowers, specifically some tiger lilies, he was sure Michael liked those. 

He shocked his head, why would he even get Michael's flowers? Well maybe just get them to thank him but, it felt odd. 

"Can I help you with anything sir",A voice appeared behind and William turned to him. 

It was a muscular and tall man, with beach blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled widely,he had a slight tan and freckles all over his body. The man looked William up and down,"You look familiar,what's your name?"he asked,his voice was rough and it was clear he smoked. The more William looked at the more he seemed to age with slight gray in his hair and wrinkles that proved he smiled a lot in his life.

"I'm William,William Afton",he answered,he wondered if this guy knew Michael. He looked around 30 years old. 

"You're Michael's dad!"The man sounded excited,"I'm Jeremy Fritzgerald but you can call me jerm",Jeremy introduced himself before mentioning Fritz and Michael. Michael was delivering a package and will be back soon. 

They brought him into the staff room, William felt awkward and out of place. "Fritz is dealing with some costumes",Jeremy says,he sat across from William. 

"So,,,why were you in jail, everytime I ask Michael he kinda shuts down and tell me to fuck myself",Jeremy asked. 

William shrugged,"I murder over 10 children and 4 adults",William answered,  
smiling at him.

Jeremy burst out laughing and so did William. "Come on man, did you had,like a meth lab or something?"

William wiped at his eyes,"I'm not joking,kid",he says,his voice dropping and becoming monotone. Jeremy stopped laughing and froze. 

"What…?"He spoke in a small and nervous voice,"you have to be tugging my leg..",he was clearly uncomfortable. 

William smiled,"Why would I joke about something like that? I'm lucky I'm not on death row",William says,"I managed to pull so many strings I only got 15 years",he adds,he liked talking about his crimes. 

Jeremy's face dropped and the whole room seemed to change," over 10",he repeated,not wanting to think about how it was specifically over 10 kids. He felt a sickness in the out of his stomach as Fritz brought Michael into the room. 

"Old man forgot you worked here,haha",She says,she stopped once she saw Jeremy's face. Michael froze once he saw William smiling and Jeremy. 

Jeremy looked at Michael ,"hey,Mikey why was your dad arrested?"he asked,he sounded mad. It was probably because Michael had always talked good things about his father and always defended him even if some of the things he did were sketchy. 

"Why are you here,fatha?" Michael asked,wanting to change the topic. Michael didn't like serious talks like this. 

William shrugged,"Was walking around like you suggested",William answered, tapping his coffee cup, the cardboard to keep his hand from burning was off. "But yeah,I got arrested for killing over 10 kids and 4 adults,I lost count with the kids but it was less than 20 at the very least",he says, leaning back in the chair. 

"Fatha!"Michael snapped,"You can't go around admitting that to anyone who asks,you may be out of jail but that doesn't mean you won't get your ass beat",Michael hit him across the head. 

William dropped his coffee and hissed,"fucker",he muttered as it spilled all over the floor. "I'm not cleaning that",he says,Michael grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and pulled him close, nose to nose. 

"Don't you think it's inappropriate to be acting like this in front of your co-workers~",William teased, causing Michael to let go of him. 

"What?"Fritz asked,hearing what William said,"Michael are you and your father...close ?"she asked, she glanced at Jeremy who shrugged an uneasy look on his face. 

"That doesn't even matter dude fine with him being a baby killer",Jeremy snapped,he was clearly disgusted. 

Michael groaned,"He's not a baby killer",he says,"I...I know he's changed and just...I do love him",Michael starts, grabbing a free chair. He sighed and pulled out a lighter and box of cigarettes and started smoking. 

"Look,it's complicated,I think what he did was terrible but, he is still my fatha",he states,"and we don't have a relationship, he's just a weird ass",Michael mummers,"just lets fucking drop it,William we're going home",Michael says,basically dragging William out of the place. 

"Why would you say any of that you retarded shit head",Michael yelled as they were in the car. "Why?"he asked , calming down a little. 

"I don't know,I was bored",William answered, rolling his eyes like some rebellious teen. 

Michael sighed,"never talk to anyone I'm friends with again,understood",Michael snapped. William nodded and didn't say anything more as they arrived home. 

Michael threw his keys and bag on the table as they entered the house. "They're my only friends,so,you better not made them hate or else",Michael says,sitting on the counter top. 

"Or else what Michael?"William asked, cracking a smile,"going to kill me?"he asks, as he placed both of his hands on each side of Michael.

"I might",Michael answered, coldly. William kissed him on the lips,reaching for a knife from the block. 

Just as he pulled one out Michael shoved him away and grabbed one himself. His heart started pounding as the adrenaline kicked in. 

William was still smiling, Michael wasn't. Michael wasn't sure what he was doing as William launched himself at Michael, knocking him into the counter, making him hit his head against the cabinets. 

"Fuck",Michael says,as he managed to kick William in the groan who moved back and moaned. Michael jumped on top of him, making William drop his knife. 

He was sitting on top of him,"ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL?"Michael asked, just as William punched him in the face. 

Michael could feel his nose start to bleed and swell as he groaned. William then knocked him down and got on top of him. He slammed Michael's head onto the hardwood floor. Over and over, listening to the sound of Michael's pleas. 

Michael couldn't move and couldn't fight back, he felt around for anything on the floor and was able to find one of the knives they were playing with. He brought up quickly, stabbing William in the shoulder who let him go. 

William chuckled,as he pulled the knife out and licked it,"try harder kid",he says. 

Michael growled as he kicked William in the stomach and scrambled to get up. He grabbed a separate knife and was quick to grab William by the collar. 

"Getting frisky again?" William asked, knowing it'll only piss Michael off more. 

William was different from Michael. He was willing to push people as far as possible and was willing to ruin people's lives just for fun. And right now Michael barely had a life and William was getting right in the way. 

But,William was his life, William was pretty much all he had. He dropped the knife and fell to his knees,sobbing. "You're the only person I care about,that I've ever loved",he confessed,"You're the only thing that matters",he mummers. He wiped his face into William's pants as he clung onto his jeans like a small anxious child in public. 

William smiled down at him,"It's okay",he says,petting him with his good arm. "I'm going to go clean up my arm,want to come with?"William asked motioning to the bathroom. Michael nodded and got back on his feet, still crying. 

***

Christmas came faster than either William or Michael expected. Chris was the first one to arrive, he had the same hair color and type as Michael and was small and slightly chubby much like William was. 

Elizabeth had long ginger hair she kept in a bun and bright green eyes,her wife was a thin woman with blonde hair.

Chris wasn't super happy seeing William but Elizabeth was delighted to see him. Luckily though no argument happened until the day after Christmas. Lizzie was already gone and only Chris was left. 

***

"Thanks for helping me clean up",Michael says to William, he leaned over and kissed William on the lips. "Love you,dear",he whispered, Michael and William had calmed down kinda from that fight.

Chris dropped the can of soda in his hand,"what?"he asked,scrunching his face up in disgust. "Dear?"he asked, eyeing Michael who moved away from William. 

"Chris,I didn't realize you were up",Michael says,it was late and Chris was going on a flight early in the morning. "You have a flight tomorrow, how about you go back to bed",Michael suggests, trying to run away from the problem at hand. 

"Are you and Fatha fucking?"he asked,"that disgusting,you're both men",Chris snaps,"that's so wrong and sinful plus he's your dad",Chris added, like as if William being his father wasn't the worst part. 

William seemed to nod his head in agreement,"it is wrong but it's only temporarily, it'll stop once I can move out and settle down on my own",WillIm says. 

Michael heart dropped,right their relationship was just for fun. It wasn't serious, mostly William sexually experimentally with Michael. William was straight at all and Michael, well he was into William.

"Yeah,it won't last long and there ain't any actual feelings,we aren't like Lizzie and May",Michael sighed, fighting back tears and trying not to shake. "It's wrong but it is temporary",Michael repeated after William,a crushing weight building on top of him. 

Chris nodded,"it's still wrong but at least you aren't like Lizzie",he says,as he picks up his can and headed to the kitchen. 

Michael felt like he was going to deflate as he went to the bedroom. He flopped onto his bed,he forgot how his father and brother were,he groaned and fell asleep fully dressed.

****

He woke up to William shaking him,"hey,Mikey",he whispers,as Michael feels a hand slid up his shirt,feeling his body. He then felt it go down to his pants and undo his belt and pulled it off. "Mikey,are you awake?"he asked,as he pulled down Michael's pants.

Michael whined, and sat up. "Fatha",he whispers,"what are you doing fatha?"he asked. William simply kissed him and laid down next to him. 

Mcihael sighed and finished undressing himself to his briefs. He laid down next to William, he glanced at him in the darkness and smiled.

He was going to kill this man one day.

****

Michael woke up once more, it was 4 am and he had to force himself to open his eyes. He could hear shuffling around in the kitchen even though William was still next to him. 

He slid on a pair of pj pants before walking into the kitchen where Chris was just done making himself a sandwich. 

Right Chris was still here. He should be leaving in about 30 minutes if he doesn't want to miss his flight. Michael went and sat on the counter near the knife block, the only thing running through his head was how he should kill his little brother. 

"Morning",Chris says with a yawn, he was never a morning person but Michael was. Maybe it was the violent thoughts but he was awake. 

Michael watched as Chris ate his sandwich, he was waiting and watching. Until Chris got up finally and moved toward the sink next to Michael. 

Michael pulled him by his shoulder and shoved him downwards. He then, knife in hand, jumped on top of Chris's chest making the man groan. Michael stepped off of him and sat down next to him. He was quick to take Chris's scarf and use it like a gag on him. 

Chris was clearly now more awake,"Good morning ",Michael whispers playing with his hair. "I see you're more awake~",he adds as he crawled on top of him and kissed his forehead. 

"I don't want to hurt you Chris",Michael ran a hand across his face, making Chris whine and flinch. "Just do as I tell and nothing bad will happen",He says as he starts undoing Chris's pants. 

"Good boy",Michael says as he pulls them down. He undid Chris's jacket and got it off of him leaving him in his boxers and shirt. He rubbed his hand on Chris's thighs. He leaned down and kissed them,he played with his waistband watching as Chris looked horrified. 

He chuckled and pulled off his boxers,"such a good boy",Michael whispers,as he started toying with Chris cock. Chris clenched his eyes closed, he felt as Michael ran his hand up and down on his cock while squeezing his tip every time he reached it. 

Michael kissed his tip and licked it,Chris groaned. Michael pulled back and glanced up at Chris,who had his eyes closed. 

He sighed,"Eyes open",Michael commands while bringing the knife to his chest. Chris obeyed and reluctantly opened his eyes,fear etched into his face.

Michael tapped the knife on his skin,"it's easy to cut into skin isn't it?"he asked,looking at the self harm scars on Chris's legs. 

He remembered when he found them,Chris was still bleeding after cutting himself. Michael had laid him down on the bed and licked across the open wounds. His little brother started sobbing,he was so pathetic and still was.

Michael moved his knife across some of the old scars, he cut enough to draw a little bit of blood. He then licked across them,"remember this?"he asked, he used to "clean" Chris's cuts all the time and usually would touch him inappropriately while doing so. 

Something about someone cutting or burning themself turned him on. He often encouraged Chris to cut his small legs,he was so young and naive it drove Michael half mad. Michael even managed to get the kid to burn himself with a lighter and cigarettes. 

"We used to have so much fun, now I only see you twice a year",Michael says as he started to poke at the small wounds. Chris didn't respond and Michael removed the gag. 

"Don't you miss our fun little games?"he asked,as he started moving the knife deeper into Chris's legs,the new wounds will definitely scar. 

Chris shocked his head,"You disgust me",he spat,he sounded pissed and annoyed. Michael slid a finger into one of the wounds. Chris gasped and started to sob,"stop",he whimpered. 

Michael shoved two fingers into the wound,moving them around and watching as Chris squirmed and even hit him a few times. "No thanks~",Michael says,he always hated when someone told him no. It made him mad and it always made him want to hurt them.

Michael pulled his fingers out of the wound, he moved to be fully on top of Chris. He picked the blood off his fingers and hand as he started to softly brush Chris's hair. He leaned and kissed him just as William walked into the room. 

A spark of hope shot through Chris's body once he says his father,"fatha,help?"he asked. 

Michael chuckled,"fatha, help him please",Michael says in a high pitch and mocking voice as William walked right passed them. He was aware that Michael sexually abused his siblings,sure they never talked about it but he has heard and seen things. It only made it more tempting to mess with Michael but he preferred Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was such a good kid, she did anything to make William happy. 

William started up a pot of coffee,not bothered by what was happening. "I'm not even going to ask",William yawned as he got himself a mug from the cabinets.

Chris sighed and closed his eyes, he was fucked. He cursed under his breath as Michael took off his shirt, leaving him butt naked and bleeding.

"Do you want to join?"Michael asked as he covered Chris's mouth. William walked over, coffee pot in hand. 

William tapped his face with his free hand as he eyed Chris up and down. "I know you were into kinky stuff but damn, Mikey",he says as he started pouring the burning hot coffee on Chris's legs. 

Michael clamped his hand over Chris's mouth as he started to scream and moved around,tears streaming down his face as he tried to get away from Michael. William kicked Chris in the head. 

"Calm down,kid",William says as he moved down next to Chris's head. He pulled down his pj pants to his cock, it was half hard,"This will make it hard for you to scream",William says. 

Michael helped William get Chris in a good position before uncovering his mouth. Before Chris could get even a whimper out, William grabbed his hair and shoved his cock into his mouth. 

He moved his hips fastly, forcing his cock down Chris's throat. "Not the first time for you,aye?"William asked. 

Michael smiled,"definitely not his first time",he says, his words leaving a sick feeling in Chris's stomach as his father continued fucking his mouth. 

Chris was now sitting up, against a cabinet door. His head being forced up and down on his father's cock while Michael kissed his thighs and teased his cock. William moaned softly as he used his son's mouth. 

Chris just sobbed and sucked,wishing he would cum soon.

Michael brought the knife to Chris's stomach,"what if I went too far?"he asked, glancing at his father. William nodded at him, indicating that he should. 

Chris glanced down at the knife at his chest. This couldn't be the end but, he couldn't fight back, fuck he was sure he couldn't even stand. 

Michael made a small cut on his chest,right in the middle. He made a small heart. Chris relaxed a bit even if he had a cock being shoved down his throat he was able to relax. 

William pulled out of his mouth, Chris sighed with relief. William pulled back up his pants and picked Chris up. Chris was sure it was over,as he brought to the couch. 

He was a fool.

He was left on the couch, breathing heavily and trying to force himself to get up. 

Michael came back into the room, he stayed behind the couch, eyeing Chris. He started humming and petting Chris on the head. The heart on Chris's chest was still bleeding a little.

Michael moved his hands to his face,"go back to sleep,we'll get you a new flight",Michael lied. Chris closed his eyes but he couldn't sleep willingly. He knew he needed to get up and get out of here. But, he was tired and could barely move and before he knew it everything went black for him.

Michael watched as he passed out,he smiled softly as he finally retrieved the thing behind the couch. It was an axe,for emergencies. He lifted it up high above his head and brought down onto Chris's waist. 

Chris woke up but Michael was quick,and with a few more wacks,Chris was split into two. Michael sighed, he was covered in blood but he felt calm. He managed to avoid Chris's organs that slid slowly out of his stomach as Michael repositioned him on the couch. 

Michael got onto the couch and took his lower half,it was still undressed. He pulled down the pants he had put back on and shoved his cock into Chris's ass. He moved the lower half of Chris's body up and down, using it like a fleshlight. 

His moans filled the room as he leaned onto Chris's other half, taking in the sweet scent of blood. "Fuck,Chris your ass is ...nice",he whispered as he moved in and out of it,ignoring all the blood he was getting on himself. 

He kissed Chris's neck,his body was still warm. Michael whined as he started getting close. He ran a hand through Chris's organs,gripping them as he cummed into his lower half. Michael pulled out of him and set the bottom part of Chris onto the couch. 

He moved over to his upper half, he kissed the dead boy on the lips. Michael opened his mouth and managed to get his tongue in as he started grinding against Chris's organs. The feeling was sensational and amazing, his fatha was right. It was William who suggested fucking and killing him. 

Michael was a bit nervous but just slept on it. He was woken by Chris and went out there and that snapped something in him. "Oh Chris,I love your body,inside and outside of it",he moaned, as used one organ around his cock and started jacking himself off with it. 

"Oh,oh fuck~",he was already leaking pre-cum onto his little brother's organs as he continued humping them and kissing his unmoving body,"ah~",he cummed on them,his cock and lower half covered in blood,along with his hands and mouth and he was in love. 

"Chris",he whined as he pulled away and kissed him once more. He knew the man wasn't going to reply but he liked saying his name. 

He got up and sighed, he needed to shower. William walked back into the living room,"had fun?"he asked, seeing Chris's body on the couch. Michael nodded and hugged and kissed before going to the bathroom. 

****

Michael finished washing himself up and came back into the living room where William had cleaned up the place. He had dumped out Chris's suitcase and placed his body parts there. Michael smiled,"I was going to do that",he says, as he kisses William on the cheek.

William returned the favor, he wasn't that into Michael. Michael was fun to have sex with and to touch but, that was it. William was going to leave him one day.

****

They managed to make it seem like Chris had at least left and was headed to the airport before vanishing. Michael was glad he and Chris did look kinda alike. Mostly on shitty security cameras. 

For now it was a missing person's case and Michael had started to make his own lunch meat at him. Lizzie and her wife will be coming back down in a week to see if they can help. 

They would be renting an apartment not far from Michael's. Michael planned on having them over for dinner once they arrived. 

He sat next to William on the couch,"do you think they'll find us out?"Michael asked,a little worried. 

"Not at all",William answers, holding his hand and kissing him softly. Michael snuggled up to him, happily humming as he held onto William.

***

Lizzie and May were delighted at the invite for dinner. Michael was helping them move in their stuff when he offered. 

He made the meat before they arrived and started on the mash potatoes and rolls as William started a conversation with them. 

Michael wanted them to stay out of the guest room as that was Chris's room so he wanted them to be distracted. He finished making the food and set the table. He made sure to get May and Lizzie both cups of wine,slipping in something special for each of them. 

"Food ready!"Michael called, as he sat down at the table. William knew where to sit and sat next to Michael watching as May and Lizzie sat down. May smiled and so did Lizzie, clearly happy to be here. 

Michael watched as they ate the "steak","like it?"he asked, trying to keep his cool as his heart pound. He could feel himself sweating and his palms going numb. 

"Oh it's wonderful,Mike!"May says,taking a sip of her wine,"you need to teach me your recipe",she adds as she takes another sip. 

Lizzie nodded in agreement,"yeah, I wish I could cook,last time I tried I burnt our counter tops",she chuckled as she drank the rest of her wine.

William smiled,he was closer to Lizzie and could tell she was getting tired. May was also but,she only took a few small sips. She didn't really like wine. 

Elizabeth babbled out some words before passing out. May jumped up,"Lizzie?"she asked, panic and worried. She started shaking Lizzie and noticed how calm Michael and William were. "Did you two?"she begin to asked,she knew why William was arrested. 

"Chris",she whispers,"You did something to Chris",she was clearly piecing things together. She glanced at her steak and hurled, chunks of potatoes and Chris out of her body. She collapsed to the ground, her hands getting in her own vomit. "YOU FEED US HIM",she yelled. 

Michael was quick to grabbed his place and throw it at her before quickly grabbing his clever and cutting her across the face. She gasped and grabbed her face,cursing. 

She fell over as he started chopping at her skin,aiming mostly for her face and neck. Even when she was long dead he didn't stop,the way she yelled made him angry so goddamn angry. 

William brought Lizzie to the bathroom and laid her in the tub. He removed her dress and left her in her panties and bra. William was a bit saddened her body was well developed instead of being a child's body. He kissed her softly on the lips, before he started the water in the bath. 

She didn't wake up as the water filled up to her neck. Luckily she was still breathing, William removed his shirt and pants as he leaned over the bath and started strangling her. 

Lizzie eyes snapped opened as she started freaking out. William let go and she tried getting up slipping and falling. Michael stepped in holding in the chopped up face of May. 

Her neck was clearly whacked at by a dull and a weak blade,her face covered in blood and a few bruises. "Look Lizzie",he says,holding her wife's head and tossing it into the tub. Elizabeth started screaming and freaking out as her lover's head touched her. 

She finally managed to get out of the bathtub but was trapped by Michael in the doorway and William behind her. Michael lifted her chin up and kissed her. Lizzie gagged and pulled away,falling into her father's arms. 

He kissed her neck and started fondling her breast."You know me and William will be moving soon, already have a new apartment picked out",Michael says,"as this one is going to burn",he whispers,kissing Lizzie again. 

Lizzie sobbed,snot and tears running down her face as she glanced back at the tub. The water was turning red with May's head in it. "W-why?"she pleaded as Michael started kissing her neck as William's hands moved to her pussy. 

He rubbed her clit through her panties as Michael undid her bra, and started nibbling on her breast and neck. "You're so cute",Michael whispers,she was cute and adorable when she was sobbing. 

"So fucking cute~",he whispers,as he used one hand to undo his pants and jack off. William kept a hand around her waist as he fingered her. 

He moved back and sat on the toilet with Lizzie. Michael moved closer and brought his cock up to her lips. She whined and moaned,still crying as she opened up her mouth. Lizzie knew there was no use in fighting back. 

Michael slowly eased his cock in her mouth and started at a slow pace. "It's a shame you're still alive",Michael says. As he moved his hips,watching as his cock went in and out of her mouth. He petted her softly and shushed her. 

William shoved his whole finger into her pussy and slid his cock between her back and his chest. He was already leaking pre-cum as shifted her up and down. Lizzie legs kept on twitching and she couldn't help but moan slightly, her body reactions were hard to keep down. 

Michael gave a few rough thrusts into her mouth before spilling in it, making her choke and gag on his cum. He pulled back, some of it running down on her chin. William was still playing with her. 

Michael fixed up his pants and grabbed a razor from the shower. He switched the top to a clean one. Lizzie watched him, looking beyond terrified. 

He sat on Lizzie's lap, he brought the razor to her throat and quickly dragged it across it. The slashes caused small bits of blood to come out as she gasped. William sped up his finger and moved her up and down faster. 

Michael brought the razor to her throat again,slashing over and over leaving trails of cuts as she gagged and choked on her own blood. Blood ran down her throat,across her breast and onto her thighs and panties. 

Michael licked the parted skin on her neck. He moaned softly as he started touching her breast again, feeling her ruined skin against his tongue was hypnotizing. 

She went limped in William's hold as William's finally cummed on her back. Michael was still toying her chest,rubbing his hands on her nipples. 

He pulled back,sighing happily. He kissed William on the lips,"you have fun with her",Michael says,"I'll get our thing ready to go",he left the room. 

William laid Lizzie's body on the ground, he pulled down her blood soaked panties. He leaned down and licked from her ankle to her thigh to her pussy. William pulled back and moved himself fully between her legs, he spread them apart. 

He then shoved himself into her pussy,she wasn't as tight as she was as a child. He sighed,his cock was small and didn't really stretch her pussy anymore. William moved back and forth,the feeling of her walls around his cock was something he missed. 

"I missed you",he whispered, she avoided him at Christmas, clearly she still remembers everything he did to her. But she trusted Michael, who used to grind against her and play with her pussy and chest. He remembered watching them on cams, watching as Michael held her down and rubbing his clothed cock against her pussy, both making small little moans. 

She was so young, she was about 6 when he and Michael started fucking her. Michael treated it as a game as he made her suck his cock or ride his face. He also loved fingering her pussy and watching as she whined and squirmed. 

He remembered on her 9th birthday,how Michael brought her to his office and laid her on the desk and fucked her there. The little whines and cries she made as she took every inch of cock. Michael just didn't know WilIiam had already taken her virginity. 

And Lizzie,that little slut acted like she never had done anything like this. She acted clueless and unaware to what Michael was doing even if William had done it to her already. 

William's grip on Lizzie's body became harsher, digging her nails into her body and leaving slight bruises. He went painfully fast, saddened she couldn't sob at the pace he was going at. 

"Ngh~",he cummed inside her pussy before pulling out and fixing himself. He will keep her torso,all he needed was her body. Maybe her head, she did have a nice mouth. But Michael went wild on her neck and got her face slightly. 

Michael knocked on the bathroom door,"ready?"he asked. 

"Ready",William replies,picking up Lizzie's body. 

****

They managed to move all the stuff they needed or wanted to their new apartment in one night,it was only a block away. 

The next morning they set fire to their floor and the top floor. Michael kept all of the bodies, in almost perfect condition. They were missing parts but that was mainly for Michael's food. 

Michael finally went back to work. He missed being able to help out at the store. "Hi Jeremy",he says as he steps inside,holding a small lunch bag. 

"MIKEY YOU'RE BACK",Jeremy yelled, hugging and kissing Michael."How are you...how is everything?"Jeremy asked. 

"I'm fine...we still don't know anything about Chris but, it'll be fine,he's just missing",Michael answers, getting nervous. He held up his lunch bag,"I'm going to go put this away,got myself a bunch of bologna",he says. 

Jeremy gagged,"That stuff is disgusting,they probably make it out of people",he says,pretending to puke. Michael chuckled and walked away. They most definitely made it out of people. 

****

Everything was normal or as normal as things could be. Michael really kept good care of his special meat. And turned most of it into bologna sandwiches. Sometimes he will invite people over, make so many different meals that involved meat. 

It turned him on to watch people unknowingly eat another person. The only person who was aware it was human was William. William didn't get the thrill of it but he knew afterwards he was going to have a long and exciting night. 

***

Michael kept this up for years, anytime he was getting low on meat he would invite a homeless person over or a child or teen. He would feed them,sometimes bathe them and see if they wanted to go to bed with him. 

If they agreed he would fuck them and kill them, sometimes William joing in. If they refused he would kill them and fuck them,William always joined in. 

Michael did start only eating meat,specifically human flesh and organs. Others food just didn't satisfy him and his needs. 

"I'm hungry",Michael whined as William sat next to him. "Feed me",Michael says, crawling over to him,he gave William puppy eyes. 

William rolled his eyes and patted him on the head, Michael bit his hand. William cursed as Michael licked it and held it. 

He sucked on his finger as William watched him. "Mike..",William whispers, pulling Michael onto his lap. Michael pulled back and started kissing and biting his neck. 

He bit hard enough to make William bleed,licking and sucking on the bleeding parts. William moaned and held onto Michael. Michael grinded on to him,"Fatha~",he whispered as he reached over to his nightstand. 

He quickly grabbed the pocket knife on his nightstand and tried to stab William. William grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him over,kneeing him in the ass and making Michael shiver and moan. 

William grabbed the blade from Michael and slice it across Michael's arm. Michael whined and moaned,"fatha~",he says,he started to grind against the bed. William pulled down Michael's pants than his own.

He didn't give Michael anytime to adjust or even prepped him as he spat on his hand and wiped on his cock and shoved it into Michael. Be moved at a punishing pace watching as Michael drooled,William gripped his hair and yanked some of it out. 

He then hit Michael's face against the bed board, over and over until his nose started to bleed. William held Michael's head in place by his hair as he slammed into his body. 

"Fatha,harder ,fatha~",Michael moaned as he gripped onto the sheets. It wasn't normal for William to be rough during sex,usually it was Michael who had complete control. Sometimes William was even worried he was going to die from how far Michael went. 

William slapped him across the face and didn't say anything as he stabbed him in the leg. Michael burst into tears but was still smiling and clearly enjoying. "Freak",William mutters ,more to himself than Michael. Michael moaned in response to the nickname. 

William sighed and let go of him, he pulled out of his ass and sat down. He pointed to his lap and Michael crawled over. Michael lowered his head to William's cock and licked the tip of it. He kissed it and slid the head into his lips,he hummed as he ran his tongue around it and slowly dipped his head. He tongued the underside of William's cock, listening as William moaned and gripped his hair. 

Michael started moving his head up and down,going from the head to his balls. This was nothing new to either of them,Michael loved sucking William's cock. William moved his hips with Michael's head. 

Michael bobbed his head up and down until William finally started cumming in his mouth. Michael was quickly to pull away and let it get all over his face. He caught his breath and smiled at his father. His nose was still bleeding and a bruise forming on his forehead.

William chuckled and pulled Michael onto his lap. He grabbed a small flashlight from his nightstand and shined it into Michael's eyes. Michael hissed at him and closed his eyes. "I'm making sure you don't have a concussion,retard",William says. 

Michael stuck his tongue out,"I'm tired now,you rattled my brain around",he says,pouting a little. William sighed, Michael acted so childish at times. 

William laid down with him and Michael slid into his arms. William was already hard again,he pressed himself into Michael's ass. He laid there his cock in his ass,he moved slowly and carefully. Michael sighed happily and fell asleep as William continued using his body.

As Michael slept William realized he still had the knife. He sighed,he needed to do this. He took the blade and pressed it against Michael's neck. "Kill me",Michael whispered,his eyes opening slightly. 

William froze,he still hadn't stopped moving his hips. "Do it fatha,kill me",Michael repeated. "Please fatha,slit my throat",Michael moans,as he pulls away from William and sits up. 

Michael grabbed the small knife from William. "Aw you aren't going to are you?"Michael asked,"You're so pathetic and so am I",Michael says as he started cutting his legs,leaving long strands of blood on himself. 

William watched him,smiling softly as he did. Michael waited for him to blink before he gauged the knife into William's left eye. He was quick to pull it out and stab the other eye. 

He pushed William to the ground and stabbed him over and over. He quickly pulled on a pair of pants, then grabbed his keys,phone and wallet. 

***

He was sitting inside the flower shop,in the employee break room. He picked up his phone,"Jeremy,I'm at the shop,please...please come get me please",he begged,as he started to pretend to sob.

About 10 minutes later he got a text from Jeremy saying to stay put and that he was on his way. Michael smiled and sighed,he ditched his pants halfway here ,keeping nothing but his jacket, boxers and shorts on as he entered the shop. 

He made a trail of blood,a mixture of his own and his father's. He managed to find Jeremy's spare cigarettes and opened up the pack.

It didn't take long for Jeremy to get here. He wasn't ready to see the way Michael was. His legs were covered in cuts and blood,his bloody nose was dried and crusty and he still had cum on his face. It didn't help that he had been crying earlier. The bruise on his head was slightly swollen. 

"Michael what happened?"Jeremy asked, taking off his jacket and laying it on Michael's thighs. 

Michael swallowed and had to force himself to sound sad as possible,"..William",he chokes out. He covered his mouth as he started to shake and sob. Jeremy pulled him into a hug and started rocking him like a child. 

"Do you want to come back to my place,get you all clean and then maybe go to the police tomorrow?"Jeremy offered, clearly not knowing how things worked. Cleaning Michael would be cleaning evidence but that wouldn't matter. 

William wasn't going to get arrested, only buried,if they are able to find his body among all the other burned one. 

"Yeah,please",Michael whimpered out. He got a sympathetic sigh from Jeremy. Jeremy picked him up and carried him to his car. 

He set Michael in the passenger seat. They didn't say much as Jeremy turned on the radio, humming to the tunes. 

Once they got backed Jeremy ran a bath for Michael, filling it with bubbles and giving him a rubber duck. Michael couldn't help but laugh,as he sat on the toilet sit and Jeremy cleaned his wounds. 

"Isn't the duck a bit childish",Michael says,he was completely naked,his face was partly washed. The "bruise" on his head was a whole wound Jeremy stitched for him. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he started adding bandaids on his thighs,"it spices up the bath",Jeremy answers,"man, you're lucky I'm going to med school right now",he adds as he gets up. "Come let's get you clean",he says,helping Michael over to the bath. 

Michael slid in slowly, sighing happily as Jeremy grabbed a sponge. He started washing Michael outside of the bath but Michael insisted he join him. Jeremy hesitated but agreed. 

Jeremy wasn't necessarily into Michael,he saw him more like a son. Mainly with their age differences,Jeremy being 39 and Michael 29. He knew Michael since Michael was 16. He sat behind Michael,rubbing the sponge all over Michael's body. 

Michael flipped over to him, placing his arms around Jeremy's shoulders. Jeremy didn't say anything, he kissed Michael softly. Michael kissed him back and held onto to him,"I love you",Michael whispered. Jeremy simply smiled at him before dumping water on his head. 

"I need to clean your hair",Jeremy says,Michael sighed and turned back around.

****

Michael woke up next to Jeremy, he was wearing one of Jeremy's shirts. He smiled and yawned,he sat up and started playing with Jeremy's hair. 

"Jackie stop",Jeremy muttered, giggling a bit. Michael had almost forgotten Jeremy used to be married to a woman but she went missing. Which was such a bad time for Jeremy. 

"It's me Michael, silly~",Michael whispers, tugging on his hair slightly. Jeremy opened his eyes and sat up, he smiled seeing Michael. 

He kissed Michael on the lips, he kinda reminded Jeremy of Jackie. Michael kissed back and laid down,Jeremy following afterwards. 

Jeremy kept kissing him over and over. Michael giggling as he did so. "Stop,stop", Michael says and Jeremy listen , pulling away.

"Sorry it's probably too soon", Jermey apologized and looked away, he was like a puppy. 

Michael laughed,"no it's not,come on pretty boy~",Michael says, pulling himself onto Jeremy's lap.

Jeremy smiled, he knew he would say he didn't feel that way or anything along those lines but he needed this. He deepened the kiss with Michael, running his hands across his sides. Michael moaned and whined, wrapping his legs around Jeremy. 

****

Five years since the horrible fire at Michael's apartment. Five years have Michael and Jeremy been together. 

"Fritz hasn't shown up to work for a few days",Jeremy says,sighing as he sat down for dinner. "I'm worried",he admitted just as their adopted kid, Gabbie walked in. 

"I'm sure Fritz is fine ",Michael says, he no longer worked at the flower shop. He stayed home all day and took care of the house and the shopping. "Maybe swing by her place",he suggests as he set a plate of lasagna down. He used his special "meat" for this. 

Jeremy smiled,"I should, she's probably sick",he says as Gabbie sat at the table chanting "lagnaya lagnaya", over and over. She was only 8 years old and Michael adored her. He loved teasing her little pussy and kissing her all over. She didn't get it but she promised to keep it a secret. 

Michael handed her a plate and then got himself one as well. Everything was perfect.


End file.
